


How I Met My Cat-Eared Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had reached your wits end, and then she came along...Love sure is a fickle thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update coming.
> 
> ...Eventually.

*BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG*

Your eyes snap open as the school bell signaling the end of the class rings out, your head whipping around skittishly as you try to remember where you are. It takes you almost thirty seconds before you finally manage to tag yourself in one of Beacon Academy's many classrooms. By then, however, the room has almost completely cleared out, save for a group of girls that point and laugh at you on their way out. You use your sleeve to clean off a line of slobber leaking out of the corner of your mouth from your little nap, and decide to follow suit.

"So, did you learn anything today, young man?" your teacher asks you with a suspiciously raised eyebrow as you pass him. You lazily look back at him, his comically sized mustache doing nothing to lift your spirits as they once had. You see no point in lying, so you simply let the truth spill out.

"Nope," you answer lethargically. Your teacher let's out a disappointed sigh, but says nothing further as you let yourself out.

You have no idea when it happened. When you first came to Beacon, you were as wide-eyed and eager as any student, but somewhere along the way you just lost interest. Or maybe you were discouraged? You're not a hundred percent on where your lack of motivation comes from, but then again, you don't really care either. Whether it's because of the incredibly high standards set by other students that you could never be expected to match, the constant degradation of being judged by complete strangers who know nothing about you, or the disappointment at your own incredibly underwhelming and dickheaded teammates that you've been stuck with, all the glitter and gold of studying at Beacon seems to have worn off.

You make your way down the long hallway dodging other students, just wanting to get back to your dorm and continue your nap. Some of the other students attempt to navigate their way around you as well, but most are just the aforementioned dickheads just not giving a shit, and knocking elbows with you just for the fun of it.

Sometimes you like to imagine what it would be like to be the headmaster. How you'd expel the various turds for giving you a sideways glance, or how you'd sentence them to death by wedgie... Yeah. That'd be awesome.

"What would be awesome?" you hear someone ask out of nowhere. You jump at the sudden sound and squeal like a little girl. You take your time as you recover from the initial shock, gripping your chest and gasping melodramatically as you lean against the wall for support. Once you're sure you're not dying from a heart attack, you begin to look around for your assailant.

You look like a dog chasing its tail, the way you turn around in circles, searching in vain by checking the same places you've already checked over and over again. After a minute or so, all you can see is a handful of students walking up and down the hallway. And none of them seem very interested in you. Satisfied that you've done all you can, you chalk it up as a coincidence, and resume the journey back to your dorm.

"Um, hello?" you hear them again. You stop dead in your tracks and immediately jerk your head backward, hoping to catch your assailant before they escape this time.

...

Nothing. Damn, they're fast!

Suddenly, you feel a finger tapping against your shoulder, and you whip your head back around in front of you to find a cute girl standing there, instead of the brutish jerk you expected.

"I'm...uh, right here," she informs you, looking a bit put off by how long it took for you to identify her. Apparently she'd been in front of you this whole time, and you were just too oblivious (or too stupid) to realize it.

"Hi," you awkwardly greet her.

"Hello," she returns the gretting quickly and flatly, rushing through the niceties in hopes of returning focus to her previous question. You stare at her for a moment, her yellow eyes looking right back at you, unflinching and devoid of emotion. To be honest, you hadn't really realized you were saying any of that stuff out loud. Now that you're caught, you're kind of at a loss.

You stand there quietly for a little while with all the charm of a creepy stranger with something to hide. In the end, you decide to pretend like you don't realize she's waiting for you to answer her question, and uncomfortably shuffle past her, wiggling an awkward goodbye with your fingers. She doesn't attempt to follow you or press the issue, but her eyes are glued to you as you make your escape, until you finally turn the corner and duck out of her line of vision.

...Weird how she was just staring at you like that. It didn't remind you at all of one of those psychotic stalkers in those murder films...

With the creepy girl finally out of sight, you decide to put her out of your mind, and head back to your room...just to get back up, and do it all again tomorrow.

 

***

 

Unfortunately for you, the next day comes all too quickly. Your alarm clock screeches its obnoxious wake up call, and you struggle for about a minute to hit the sleep button without looking before finally tossing the damn thing against the wall. Guess you're going to need a new one now. Wonderful! With that marked down on your list of things to do today, you reluctantly drag yourself out of bed, and dress yourself, albeit sloppily, before slinking down to your first class.

Class is, yet again, long, boring and on some level, depressing. Every day it gets a little harder to put up with. You ask yourself why you're still here if you hate it so much, and you've still yet to give yourself a good answer. It's not like you've got any friends to stick around for.

"Then why are you still here?" you hear the same monotone voice from yesterday ask out of nowhere. Again, your heart ceases to beat from the sudden surprise, and it takes a few good punches to the chest to get it working again. You look over to your left, hacking and sputtering, to see the same lazy-faced girl jotting something down off the chalkboard.

"What?" you ask back, still not sure if she's talking to you.

"If you really dislike this place as badly as you say, why don't you just drop out?" she repeats her inquiry with a little more clarification.

"How did you--"

"It's hard to miss when you're always talking to yourself out loud," she answers before you have a chance to finish. Damn you and your big mouth! You're starting to think you may need to find a zipper for that thing!

"Are you just going to ignore me again?" she speaks again after a few moments of silence, obviously reffering to yesterday. She sounds barely interested, even though she's the one who initiated the conversation.

Something about the way she just invites herself into your personal affairs really starts to burn you up. True, you are just kind of spewing it out subconsciously for everyone to hear, but still! The conversations you have with yourself are between you and you, and you've had just about enough of this chick not having the decency to just let you sort it out!

"Mind your own business..." you mumble just loud enough so she could hear, folding your arms on the desk in front of you, and burying the bottom half of your face in them out of embarrassment.

"Fine with me," she snaps back with the same monotony as before. "But you might want to learn to keep your little chats with yourself a bit more quiet in the future. Wouldn't want people to think you're a weirdo or something."

You just stare blankly forward after hearing her little jab. You know she has a point, but there's no way you're giving her the satisfaction of getting all worked up. Nope. Just keep your eyes straight and mind your own business...

...Then again, it has been forever since you've had someone to talk to. And with that particular thought in mind, you let the flood gates open.

"Well, if you really want to know," you start after inhaling deeply. The speed at which you begin conversing and confessing your thoughts causes her eyes to widen. Here, she thought you were a creepy dude that barely knew how to speak, only to find out that you're actually some creepy dude that can't close his mouth. You zoom from subject to subject, trying your best to bring her up to speed on your experience with the school up to this point. You hope to relay your current dissatisfaction with your life as quickly as possible, so while you try to abreviate things as much as possible, the confused look on her face tells you that you may not be doing a very good job at that. Coupled with the fact that she's desperately scanning the room as if searching for someone to save her tips you off to the possibility that you miiiiiight be making her uncomfortable...

Too bad, though. She asked. And it just so happens that you're in the mood to answer.

"Um..." she begins to mumble hesitantly as she rises from her seat. The fear of losing the first person you've had any meaningful interaction with in forever causes you to panic, and you instictively reach for her wrist and pull it toward you to keep her from escaping.

"You can't leave!" you tell her, holding on to her tightly. It would almost be comical, were it not for the pleading tone in your voice. Her face is flushed from the sudden contact, but instead of pulling away she simply looks around the room again. If she was looking for someone to save her, she was at least polite enough not to say it.

"I...um..." she stutters.

"Please?" you practically beg her now. Just talking to this girl for the last minute or two has been so therapeutic, you hate to think about the relapse you might have if she leave before you're done. She looks at you for a few seconds, shyly, but also with compassion before speaking again.

"I was going to say we should find somewhere else to talk since class is over..."

You look around and see that everyone besides you two has indeed abandoned the area. You cough awkwardly (keeping with the current theme of weirdness for today) before following her out of the room. As you reach the doorway, you realize you've still been holding her hand all this time. She tries to gently tug it away a few times, but again, the relief it brings you is too much to pass up, and you continue to hold on. In the end, she decides to just roll with it. Even if she doesn't completely get what's going on right now.

"The name's Blake, by the way..." she tries to diffuse the awkwardness by introducing herself. Instead of returning the favor, however, you simply nod in response.

Blake.... That's a pretty name...

"I heard that..." she informs you.

Dammit!

 

 

End of Chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be joking," she looks at you skeptically, leaning back in her seat to better observe your expressions. There were no two ways about it. You had to be lying.

"Nope!" you insist, placing your right hand over your heart, and holding the other over your head in a show of sincerity. "One hundred percent true," you say, a smile cracking at the edge of your face. She looks at you a few moments longer, her gaze narrowing as she studies your face more carefully. After a few more seconds, a small smile begins to creep its way onto her lips as well.

"No. You're definitely lying..."

"Am not!" you begin to laugh out loud, smacking your palm against the table between the two of you as you try your best to convince her. Your drinks shake a bit, the liquids sloshing around inside their glasses as they threaten to spill over. The two of you freeze, holding your breath so as not to tempt fate further. After a few moments of nervous silence, you look at eachother, and you can't help but laugh at how uptight she is.

"And exactly what is so funny?" she asks, calming down a bit after the threat has passed.

You're not sure you've ever seen anyone so afraid to have a good time. It's almost funny, the way she seems to try and pretend she doesn't have any feelings. You tell her so, and the smile on her face disappears as quickly as it began. Her eyes fall to the floor, and just like that, she goes quiet again.

Dumbass! Way to screw up a good thing!

It takes a while for her to say anything, but after a little while she looks back up at you and speaks.

"That's not it...it's just..." she drifts off apparently deciding not to continue her line of thought. You sit awkwardly across from her, twiddling your thumbs and silently praying that you haven't fucked this up already. Finally, your prayers are answered when her eyes meet yours again. That same smile from earlier making its way back to where it used to be.

"At least I didn't almost get expelled for flirting with Ms. Goodwitch," she jabs, referring to your earlier conversation. You're all too happy to move things along, dropping your jaw in fake shock as you try to move past your blunder. Thank god!

"You said you wouldn't tell anybody!" you pretend to be angry, causing her smile to grow wider.

"Oh, please," she rests her chin against her hand, propping her elbow up against the table. "Nobody can hear."

She stares blankly out the window beside you. At what? You can't even begin to say. But you have a hard time caring as you find something of your own to focus on. Your eyes settle on hers. Soft and golden. You find yourself getting lost in them, only snapping out of it once you hear her clear her throat.

You come back to reality with a bit of a start, flinching at the sound of her voice. You notice the look on her face, and you don't even bother asking yourself if she's noticed the way you were looking at her.

She's definitely noticed.

You've fucked up. A lot. To be honest, you're not even sure why she hasn't up and left you with the bill yet. You basically dragged her here just to dump your insecurities on her, nearly spilled your drink on her, and now you're staring at her like a creep they wouldn't let near public schools.

"I should probably go..." she announces, rising from her seat. You notice her face is beginning to burn bright red before she turns to walk away. You feel a harsh chill in the back of your spine. Just watching her go a few steps away from you makes your stomach churn like you're about to vomit.

You only just met this girl, but you can already tell there's something special about her. You can tell she's not exatly the chatty type, but just talking with her for these last few hours, you can't even believe you're the same guy that couldn't find a reason to just get up out of bed!

Now you never want to sleep again! You want to be awake all the time-- And you want to spend every waking second with this girl! Feeling every ounce of that slip say with each step she takes, you waste no more time in shooting up from your seat, and darting off toward her.

"Don't go!" is all you can blurt out in your desperation to halt her escape. No sooner do the words leave your mouth does she stop dead in her tracks. You slide across the linoleum floor as you hit the breaks hard, stopping mere inches away from the raven-haired beauty in front of you.

She doesn't say anything. She just stares nervously down at the floor, her face incandecent with embarrassment and insecurity as she waits for you to say whatever it is you have to say...but instead you choke. You just stand there, like a coward. You can feel in your core that all it would take is just a few words. You're confident you can make this happen, but you're so afraid of messing up, you just go completely silent, and start to back away despondently.

In the short amount of time you've had to get to know her, you've noticed she doesn't smile much. She doesn't seem to make a habit of broadcasting her emotions, as you so callously observed a few moments ago. Still, all it takes is a quick look at her face to see she's disappointed. You start to think...maybe she was hoping you would say something?

You don't even know how much time passes as you simply stare at that face. That look of disappointment that you put there. You haven't even known her a full day, and you're already hurting her. Again, she turns to walk away.

You can't keep living your life this way...

The click of her heels against the floor echoes off the walls as she walks to the door.

Why is it whenever you start something, you never see it through...? You remember what it felt like just being around her. How it felt like each breath she took breathed life into your own pathetic corpse, at last making you a true living body.

...It already feels like a distant memory.

You hear the creak of the doorknob as she exits the quaint little teashop the two of you had settled on. She's nearly gone.

You hear a little voice in the back of your head. A sadistic little shit, taunting and mocking you. It's the same voice you hear every time something doesn't go exactly according to plan, or whenever things start to get tough. You're so sick and tired of listening to it.

So this time, you don't.

You bolt out the door, and look around frantically, hoping and praying with any higher power that might see fit to help you. Please don't be too late!

It takes a few seconds, but you finally manage to spot her across the street. You don't even stop to look at the traffic lights before making a run for it. You may never meet another person that makes you feel like this ever again. When a once in a lifetime opportunity shows itself, you start to think to yourself, just fucking take it by the hand.

And that's exactly what you do. You run across the road like a madman, only just barely managing to dodge vehicle after vehicle. Even though you just had, like...four near death experiences according to your count, you can't remember ever feeling this alive.

At last, you make it to the other side of the street, just a few steps behind her. You're shaking and out of breath, but you don't let that stop you as you reach out and grab her by the hand.

She stops immediately when she feels you take hold of her. Her head whips around her shoulder to look you dead in the eye, a look of complete shock on her pretty face. Until now, she hadn't even noticed you had been following her. But now, each of you is all the other can look at. Neither of you pay any attention to the chaos that you'd just caused. All the cars nearly crashed into one another, or all the screaming people. Time just seems to stand still.

You can hardly believe you managed to catch up to her, say nothing to be forward you're being right now, but you're so relieved that all you can think about doing is holding onto her hand. So you hold it like you're afraid she's about to fall, and resolve to never let her walk away like that again.

"What is wrong with you?" you suddenly hear her speak. Her voice is trembling, and her face is redder than ever. Again, you feel like an idiot for thinking this fairy tale crap could ever--

"You could have gotten yourself killed you idiot!" she interrupts your thoughts. Not exactly what you were expecting to hear. You feel her open palm slap hard against your face. You stand there, gobsmacked, and staring at her in confusion until you feel her hand squeeze back.

"If you wanted to see me again..." she says with a flustered expression, staring off to the side, "you could have just said so."

Eh?

"We stay in the same building, genius," she reminds you.

Oh...

"I...uh...guess I'll see you tomorrow?" you ask hopefully.

You hold her hand in yours a few seconds more before she lips from your grasp, and again walks away. This time however, you didn't feel everything good in your life going away with her.

"I guess..." she answers, almost like it hurts her. She doesn't say anything further, or even turn to wave goodbye, but for once, you have a good feeling about tomorrow.

 

 

End of chapter...


End file.
